Gypsy Soul 40 (OSCAR WILDE)
by Violeta 6V
Summary: Projeto recorrente na HP. O autor da vez é OSCAR WILDE.
1. Morra, por favor!- Laura Xx23

**Gypsy Soul 4.0 (OSCAR WILDE)**

**Autor:** LauraXx23

**Título:** Morra, por favor!

**Frase:** as mulheres foram feitas para serem amadas e não para serem compreendidas.

"As mulheres foram feitas para serem amadas e não para serem compreendidas"

Às vezes eu penso no tempo em que passamos juntos, em como ambos fizemos juras de que não era amor, era apenas diversão, dois jovens com tempo demais nas mãos e sem muito o que fazer. Mas aí você me procurou e meu coração disparou porque todos queremos nos sentir amados, mesmo que nunca digamos isso em voz alta. Brincamos de amantes, você ouviu o que eu tinha a dizer e isso era tão diferente para mim, quando você vive em um mundo de aparências você acaba se acostumando com o fato de ninguém se importar com o que você sente ou tem a dizer, mas você me ouviu e prestou atenção e eu me apaixonei por isso.

Você me amou, ou talvez tenha apenas fingido, mas isso foi lindo, foi lindo até o dia em que você quebrou meu coração e meu mundo caiu aos pedaços. Você me ignorou, recusou meu amor e disse que devíamos ser apenas amigos, que não queria nada sério, eu nunca pedi nada além disso, mas mesmo assim você se recusou a me ter e isso me machucou mais que qualquer coisa.

Eu te esperei no dia seguinte para dizer como me sentia, como estava quebrada por dentro, eu te esperei e você passou por mim como se não me conhecesse, sem nem ao menos me olhar, seus amigos aos seus calcanhares para lhe dar apoio e eu entendi. O olhar de seus amigos imbecis foi toda a explicação que eu precisava, uma vez você me dissera que eles me odiavam, mas que você não se importava com isso, pelo visto você mentiu. 'Nunca se apaixonarás por uma sonserina, elas são malvadas e quebram corações', mas foi você quem quebrou o meu, foi você que preferiu calar a boca de seus amiguinhos de merda a seguir seu coração, você fingiu não sentir nada por mim para agradar a eles, por que não podia ser o oposto? Será que você se sentiu como eu me senti? Será que tudo foi real, porque eu não desistiria de você então como você pôde?

Eu gritei pra você, gritei que te queria morto, que Voldemort poderia te ter e isso seria um bem para toda a humanidade e você não se importou, como se já esperasse essa atitude de mim. Você apenas me olhou, finalmente você me olhou. Enquanto todos me ameaçavam de morte eu olhei em seus olhos e você não sentia a raiva que eu queria sentir por você. Por que você não me odiou? Eu poderia me curar se soubesse que você me odeia, mas em seus olhos eu não vi raiva e sim arrependimento, mas você nunca daria as costas pros seus amigos por mim, não é? Se pudesse você não mudaria o que você fez, não é? Não de verdade, eu sei.

Às vezes eu penso em quando estávamos juntos e como foi tudo tão bom e intenso enquanto durou e me pergunto se aquilo realmente aconteceu, se foi tudo real, pois você me trata como uma desconhecida e eu não sei se um dia eu fui algo além de uma diversão pra você. A verdade é que isso não importa, pois enquanto você tiver seus amiguinhos imbecis você nunca será meu e eu continuarei desejando que Voldemort tivesse te matado porque eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Então morra!


	2. Casamento - Jess Aguiar

**Autor:** Jess Aguiar

**Título:** Casamento

**Frase:** "Um homem pode viver feliz com qualquer mulher desde que não a ame"

**Casamento**

**Por Jess Aguiar**

Você me tirou para dançar e eu finalmente pensei que estaríamos bem. Porque dança em sua língua é quase um sinônimo de felicidade, e você não dança, Harry, nem pra salvar sua vida.

E você me rodopiou e me fez rir, me lembrou de todo o tempo em que éramos felizes e eu lembrei o quanto eu te amo, o quanto eu larguei para ser sua mulher. Às vezes eu preciso que você me lembre o porquê de estar com você. Eu sou esquecida mesmo, assumo.

E todo em que eu, internamente, me culpei por te corromper se extinguiu, porque você me tirou para dançar na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, quando eu já estava correndo para o noivo e dizendo "fuja, casamentos não são felizes". Mas você sabe me fazer feliz, Harry, quando você quer.

E quando a musica acabou, eu sorri ao pensar que meu coração ainda palpitava na sua mão, e você deu o maior sorriso que eu poderia imaginar, então eu lembrei que você ainda é o mesmo homem por quem me apaixonei e o mesmo Harry que me perdoou tantas vezes. Por tantos motivos.

E eu realmente pensei que chegaríamos em casa e faríamos amor, você me olhando nos olhos dessa vez, só que nada disso aconteceu. A cortina de frieza havia sido restabelecida e, mais que nunca, eu me senti um troféu. Como se nossa felicidade fosse pública. E eu chorei. O pior de tudo, é que eu só choro por você.

E então você me abraçou na cama e implorou para que eu não chorasse, eu perguntei em meio aos meus soluços o porquê. Mas você só disse que nunca vai conseguir me fazer feliz, porque me ama demais. E eu nunca vou conseguir entender.


	3. Stolen- Alexia Black

**Autor:** Alexia Black

**Título:** Stolen

**Frase:** "Muita gente estraga sua vida com um doentio e exagerado altruísmo"

**Nota:** Para Jess, a minha primeira fic violeta

**Stolen**

**Por Alexia Black**

**I.**

Quando eras um bebé, depois de te porem para dormir, sentaste-te no berço e olhaste para a mamã, enquanto ela dizia coisas incompreensíveis, tu só olhavas para os olhos da mamã e acenaste com a cabeça, sorrindo. E ela sorriu para ti, e tu sentiste uma quentura gostosa dentro de ti.

**II.**

Então veio o homem encapuzado, seria o papá a brincar contigo? Ris-te. A mamã jogou-se à tua frente, o homem fez aparecer uma luz verde, a mamã caiu no chão. Não podia ser o papá. Seria alguém a brincar convosco? Olhaste curioso para a figura. O homem fez essa mesma luz ir contra ti, não sentiste nada nem viste nada por momentos. Quando abriste os olhos, a mamã continuava no chão. O homem tinha desaparecido. Porque é que a mamã ainda estava no chão? Porque não sorria? Não gostaste nada da brincadeira. Começaste a chorar, querias o papá, querias acordar a mamã.

**III.**

Quando estavas debaixo do armário, aprendeste rapidamente que não devias pedir nada, nem perguntar nada. Aos poucos, foste-te habituando a não esperar nada de bom. E ficavas contente por ter um momento de paz mesmo que fosse para brincar com um dos brinquedos mais partidos do Dudley. Na escola foste-te habituando ao desprezo dos teus coleguinhas, quem iria querer ser amigo do Harry esquisito, não é mesmo?

**IV.**

Aquele senhor grande disse-te que és especial, que pertences ao mundo que ele te mostrou. O rapaz do comboio é muito simpático, dividiste com ele os sapos de chocolate, e algo mais também, que só anos mais tarde entenderias.

**V.**

Olhaste-te no espelho de Ojesed, e viste a tua família. O professor bem te disse que os sonhos podem matar. Só haverias de perceber isso muito depois.

**VII.**

Encontraste a Pedra Filosofal, devolveste-a. Salvaste uma menina daquele meio fantasma e daquele bicho monstruoso. Deste uma nova oportunidade a um condenado. Viste um colega morrer, sem poderes sequer fazer nada para o impedir. Viste o teu padrinho atravessar um véu para um lugar de onde nunca voltará. Começaste a ver a extensão do poder da magia, e o perigo que ela representa em mãos menos bondosas. Viste morrer o teu mentor, não compreendeste que ele desejou a Morte. E tudo a que te submeteste, foi levando consigo um bocadinho de ti.

**VIII.**

É o confronto final, é o tudo ou nada. Além de deixares o teu futuro com a sua família, a tua infância, alguns dos teus entes mais queridos, a tua inocência. Além de sempre deixares tudo o que realmente querias, sempre anulando as tuas vontades, sempre reprimindo o teu desejo de ser só o Harry, só normal, só livre. E fazias isso, às vezes contrariado sim, mas pelos outros, pelo certo, pelo bem de todos. Além de tudo isso, deves deixar a tua vida, e fá-lo pelo Bem Maior. E quando tudo termina, compreendes que deixaste realmente a tua vida ali, nos escombros da batalha.

**IX.**

Eis que o quotidiano, o pós-guerra recomeça, e estás vazio. Cada morte, cada esperança destroçada, cada sonho desfeito, cada perda, foi estragando, consumindo, matando aos poucos tudo o que havia em ti, Harry, e deixou apenas o vazio.

E eis que te sentavas, horas, em frente à secretária da terapeuta, que ironia que ela fosse a Parkinson, em silêncio, olhando para ela, e ela olhando-te de volta.

" - Sabe que é normal, esse vazio ficar depois de se cumprir uma tarefa. Especialmente uma de grande envergadura " ela dizia calmamente, recostando-se no seu cadeirão.

E tu riste um riso vazio, frio, quase. E respondeste:

" - Eu não cumpri uma tarefa. Eu perdi o motivo de viver.

- Perdeu mesmo, ou nunca pensou que esse não tinha que ser o seu motivo de viver? Não, não precisa responder agora, pense nisso."

E pensaste, durante meses, pensaste. E a insistente Parkinson, que não desistia de fazer ver-te um par de coisas e que se foi tornando mais que uma terapeuta, uma amiga, foi contribuindo para sarar certas feridas que tinhas dentro. E o sorriso dela, os olhos azuis dela, brilhantes e perspicazes quando finalmente encontraste a resposta para a tal pergunta, foram tudo o que precisaste de ver para te sentir preenchido por aquela quentura gostosa, de novo


	4. Reflections still look the same to me

Citação:

Autor: Arya.B

Título:Reflections still look the same to me

Frase:Eu peço perdão, eu não lhe reconheci. Eu mudei muito.

Reflections still look the same to me

Harry a conheceu quando eles eram jovens. Pansy era rude, cruel quase. Zombava dos melhores amigos dele, sempre se julgando superior. Tinha um namorado rico, loiro e provavelmente pior do que ela.

Naquela época ele tinha campeonatos de quadribol para vencer, bruxos do mal para derrotar, um "amor da vida" para viver. O sorriso dele era sincero, o dela era maldoso.

(Talvez ela estivesse quebrada e perdida, mas ele não tinha tempo para perceber)

x-x

Ele a reconheceu quando era jovem, mas se sentia velho. Já não existiam campeonatos de quadribol ou bruxos do mal. Seu amor da vida provou não ser tão duradouro assim.

Ela já não tinha animo para ser cruel. Não tinha mais um namorado rico e loiro e invejava os melhores amigos dele. Nenhum dos dois sorria muito. Reconheceram-se, não como os inimigos que eram (até porque já não havia mais inimigos), mas um no outro. Seres humanos comuns no final. Simples e desiludidos.

Liam os mesmos livros, ouviam músicas diferentes de cantores iguais. Sentavam no mesmo banco para ver o pôr do sol e lembrar memórias diferentes.

Por um tempo eles viveram, só um para o outro. Lembrando de novo como era serem jovens. Dançando sozinhos a meia luz todas as noites, só porque podiam.

Eles davam sorrisos pequenos, com medo de que pudessem fugir.

x-x

E o mundo gira, correndo de volta para os mesmos erros.

Os sorrisos fogem e ela desiste porque a vida não é necessariamente fácil, ou perfeita. Ela recebe um diamante de um loiro rico. Volta para o destino que sempre planejara ter.

Ele sofre, até que uma garota loira, como o loiro com quem ela se casa, resgata-o de si mesmo. Luna também é simples, mas sábia demais para se desiludir e nem de longe comum. Harry inverte qualquer destino planejado e fica feliz assim.

O sorriso dele é sincero, mais real e profundo do que ele podia esperar. O sorriso dela é largo como nunca fora antes. E só.

x-x

Ele a reconhece de novo, e eles já não são tão jovens, mas para Harry, o agora, como qualquer outro momento, é perfeito para começar.

Pansy anda pela rua numa manhã úmida de inverno. Ela dá passinhos curtos com seus sapatos de salto alto, puxando pela mão um garotinho. Seria uma cópia perfeita de Draco, não fossem as bochechas redondas e a ausência do ar arrogante de superioridade que Draco tinha, mas acabou perdendo.

Harry acena para ela, que o olha por um bom tempo, sem reconhecê-lo.

"Pansy!" ele a chama, sorrindo, como sorriem os casais que já superaram o término.

Pansy dá um aceno de cabeça e um meio sorriso, percebendo quem era.

Eles se aproximam, e Harry percebe como a garota mudou. Ela é elegante como sempre foi, mas seus ombros são caídos e seus olhos velhos.

Harry tenta conversar, mas percebe que já não saberia o que falar com ela. Lhe pergunta de Draco.

"Não deu certo" ela responde simplesmente.

O garotinho sorri para Harry. Pansy não pergunta nada, mas escuta o que ele fala, e ele pode ver seus olhos caçando lembranças.

Eles se afastam, Pansy puxando o garotinho.

"Pansy! Seja feliz." Harry lhe grita de longe.

Ela dá uma última olhada e tenta ensaiar um sorriso, que parece ao menos um pouco real.

x-x

Harry e Luna nunca se casam, porque casamentos só complicam as coisas e ficam felizes. Eles não falam sobre Pansy, ou nada do que Harry vivera antes.

Mas ele nunca deixa de lembrar. Da mulher que puxava um garotinho numa rua de neve recém derretida, mudada demais para reconhecê-lo.


End file.
